


All of my wishes came true with you

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Red String of Fate, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #Reylovalentines  Rey works on a wishfarm for Plutt.  One day after she's out of wishes, she catches the star of a man who wishes for an end to his loneliness.  She pockets it and after a particularly rough day she grants it with herself.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	All of my wishes came true with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Is_Olivia_even_a_person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/gifts).



Rey sighed as she caught another star. She considered it a moment before granting the wish of the wisher. It was an easy one, the person only wanted to see their grandparent one more time before they passed. 

Then there was another, for that first date to turn into something real and meaningful. She felt hope rise in her chest before her cynicism crushed it. Rey sighed and tossed it into the discard bin. She wasn’t heartless, she knew what it was like to be lonely but matters of the heart were so tricky to grant wishes for.

Then another wish came through that took her breath, to not be alone anymore. She saw the face in the star, it was creased in anguish and it tugged on her in a way that she didn’t wish to deny it. It wasn’t specific enough that she knew she could deny it outright it was broad and ambiguous enough that it could easily be filled but she was out of wishes to grant. Her boss Plutt was stingy about wish granting. She had a quota that she was allowed to fulfill, and she couldn’t fill any more.

She looked at the man she held in her palm, who stared back up at her in the night sky and couldn’t bear to put the star in the refusal bin. So, instead she put the shooting star in her pocket, the warmth of it sent tingles up her arm as if the wish had been granted. 

There was a strict policy about pulling wishes off the farm, she could be punished severely if anyone found out. There was a bin for discarded wishes that were shattered into stardust and released back into the world but there was something that compelled her to keep this one for herself.

That night as she lay in bed, she held onto her star and watched the face of the man who had wished to not be alone. His hair was dark and fell in soft waves that framed his face. His eyes were a dark amber that reminded her of the whiskey she got to sample when she had gone to earth for training forever ago. Whoever he was she thought that he was beautiful.

Truth was, she was tired of being alone, too. She spent every waking moment fulfilling or dismissing the wishes of others. She knew some of her wishers thought she was heartless, and it was a thankless job having to choose. Sometimes, she wouldn’t even look before saying no and she could feel the ripple of anguish through the energy field as the star went into the discard bin. 

No, she found that she couldn’t reject his wish, but she struggled with giving him up. So, she kept him in her pocket, pulling him out when she was alone. Sometimes it was like he could see through the expanse of the universe and look right at her. 

She spent long hours of her lonely nights staring across the void that laid between them and she wondered if they could fill the vacancy within each other’s hearts. She could feel the heat of the wish through the fabric of her pocket as she worked, and she clutched the comforting warmth in her palm as she slept at night. The job was exhausting and cruel at times and any little bit of comfort was something she didn’t have before. 

It was a week or so later when she found herself daydreaming about the man whose wish had taken up her thoughts. “Girl!” Barked Plutt as she worked listlessly at her station. “You’ve been letting too many wishes pass. You’re getting sloppy.” 

She had to bite the inside of his cheek to not argue back, frustrated with her work not being good enough. Too many good wishes for Plutt, not enough good wishes for the world at large. She could feel hot, angry tears wet her eyes and she did her best to blink them away, unwilling to let Plutt see anymore of her weaknesses. 

But it was too late, he smirked at her, sensing her despair. He knew he had won and walked away with a satisfied swagger, if you could call it that. She spent the rest of work denying wishes, the angry vibrations shook around her and her eyes and cheeks burned with hatred towards her boss and the joy he found in a world of misery. 

When work was over, she stormed off to her rooms, pacing the small space. Her apartment, if you could call it that, was perfunctory. It was barely big enough for a bed, a kitchenette, and a tiny closet with a small, attached bathroom. She looked around her at the place she had always called home and realized that it was nothing more than a holding place, a bookmark to hold her until she was ready for something bigger and better. 

In a huff and a flurry, she packed a bag, clothes, some food, and a favorite book. Seeing that there was nothing worth taking and even less worth staying for she pulled the wish out of her pocket, closed her eyes and granted it. 

Her body shook with expansion of the shared wish, but it was not the unpleasant feeling of denying the wishes of those in need. No, this was an electrifying tingle that made her feel like she was light, like she was part of something marvelous and grand. 

However, she wasn’t ready for the hard landing that jarred her knees, her bag the only thing preventing her from hitting her head as she fell back onto her rear, her elbow taking some of the blow. 

“Ow.” She said, sitting up and rubbing the arm that had made rough contact with the ground.

“Hey, watch where you’re going.” Came a sneering voice from the dark night above her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Rey tried, still a bit breathless from it all.

“Yeah, well you should be.” What the snotty reply and if she wasn’t still in shock from what just happened, she would have been offended. Rey looked up at the owner of the voice that seemed so offended by her presence, shocked that he could be so rude. It was a tall man that loomed over her in the dark, with red hair and a pointed nose. 

“Hux, leave her alone, you didn’t see her either.” Came a voice with a deep timbre, his form tall and broad form was illuminated heavily by a streetlight, keeping his features hidden in shadow.

She looked around her to try and get her bearings, there was sparce and decorative lighting, a few trees, and a river behind her.

When she turned around a large body was bent low in front of her, the darkness was disorienting, and it took her a moment for her eyes to adjust. 

“C’mon Solo, we’re going to be late.” Came the voice of the redhead, Hux. 

“Go on ahead, I’ll catch up.” The man in front of her said with a hint of annoyance.

“Fine, but if you’re late don’t expect me to make any excuses for you.” Hux sniffed before skulking away into the darkness.

A passing car showed her who was in front of her and she couldn’t help but let out a gasp. 

The man scooted back as if burned, “sorry I didn’t mean to…” 

She would recognize that face anywhere, the face from her wishing star. She looked down at her hand to show him, but it was gone. 

“No I-“ she said as he stood and she reached out her hand as if she could stop his retreat. “I’m sorry, I over reacted.” She blurted out panicking, doing anything to keep him in her presence. 

“You fell pretty hard.” He said changing the subject, but his voice sounded guarded and he looked around them as if unsure what to do. From what Rey could tell they were on a walking path in a park.

“Yeah.” She said, moving to get up only to be offered his hand, which she took. 

She felt a pleasant tingle go up her arm at the contact and from the way his breath hitched she knew he felt it, too. 

“I’m Rey.” She told him as she got up off the ground, wobbling unsteadily on her feet in her new body and unfamiliar atmosphere.

“Did you hit your head?” He asked, keeping his hand in hers to keep her steady. His touch was pleasant and warm in more ways than one. 

“No, I don’t think so.” She said, looking around them, trying to figure out what to do next.

He let go of her hand after a beat as he took a deep breath, he seemed just as unsure of what to do.

“I’m Ben.” He told her, putting his hands in his coat pocket. She realized then how cold it was, as a stiff breeze came up off the waterfront behind them and she wrapped her arms around her torso, in an attempt to protect herself from the chill. 

“Don’t you have a coat?” He asked, his brow lowering in concern. 

“No.” She said, shaking her head. 

A shiver went down her spine, negating any chance she had at denying she was bothered by the cold.

Ben unbuttoned the coat he was wearing and slipped it down his arms before he draped it around her shoulders and over her backpack. 

“Won’t you be cold?” She asked, startled at his kindness, his body heat already soothing her pebbled skin.

“I have another at home.” He said, his eyes darting away as if embarrassed. 

She tugged it around herself, grateful for his generosity.

“Thank you.”

“Look, I need to go. I’m going to be late.” He said hastily, turning abruptly to follow down the path where the other man had gone. And with that he was quickly swallowed by the darkness.

“Thank you, Ben!” She shouted after him, but unsure if he even heard her. 

She repeated the name to herself. Ben, Ben, Ben Solo. His name had indicated solitude and she grimaced. The coat was large enough on her that she was able to keep it over her backpack, and she buttoned the front to keep the cold out. The scent of his cologne lingered, and she hummed as she appreciated it, it was a woodsy scent, soothing and warm, much as his touch had been.

Not knowing what else to do, she found a park bench, sat and waited. For what she couldn’t say. She shoved her hands in the pockets of the coat to keep warm, only to find two leather gloves, she shoved her hands in them and giggled at how they looked on her. They were comically large, the fingers too long and wide, which made it look like she was a kid playing dress up. She huffed a laugh amused at her predicament her cheeks aching from the cold.

She had found the man from her star and he had gifted her a coat and gloves that she could have filled twice over and ran away from her, but part of her knew that their story wasn’t over. No this was just the beginning.

**

She looked up at the night sky above, it was clear, and she could see the stars that peopled had wished on since before there were people. They were beautiful from here, mystical, and far away, like they were holding secrets, secrets that they would spill if she just sat there long enough and listened. She wondered when she’d see Ben again. She knew these things could take time however, she was eager to know what came next. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She was still star gazing and didn’t bother to look, though she suspected she knew who it was.

“So, no coat, walking around the park at night with an overstuffed backpack…. Are you in some kind of trouble?” She looked towards the voice, _his_ voice, and noted that he was looking at her like she was a bit of a puzzle. However, his eyes were soft with concern rather than the judgement she had learned to expect from others.

“No.” She knew she sounded uncertain and her hands fidgeted in the oversized gloves.

“Do you have a place you’re staying?” His mouth worked a moment before continuing. “I can offer you a place, or get you cab? The park isn’t really safe this late at night. Plus, the cops come in and push out any loiterers.”

His hands were shoved into his pants pockets and she sensed that the cold was getting to him now that she had everything that had been keeping him warm. 

“I don’t… I don’t have a place to stay.” She stammered out hesitantly, she was nervous, afraid to push too hard, or come off as needy. She had always been a needy thing, always hungry for the things that she’d never had. Love, family, belonging.

Ben shifted his weight, as if he was just as anxious as her, but maybe it was just him trying to chase away the cold. 

“If you feel comfortable, c’mon then.” He said, tilting his head in the direction he had come from earlier. 

She got up off the bench and walked with him, making quick steps to keep up with his long strides, her muscles aching from being cold too long. 

“What’s your name again?” He asked, looking back at her.

“Rey.”

“Is Rey short for something?”

“No. Just Rey.” She heard a beep and the start of an engine from the direction they were going. When they got to the car, a sleek black thing, Ben opened the passenger door and gestured for her to get in before going to the driver’s side. She rearranged her bag and coat before getting in, the blowers were already producing heat and she relaxed into the soothing feel of warmth. The change in temperature felt nice on her cold numbed cheeks and feeling began to creep into her legs again. 

Ben got in and immediately began fiddling with dials to increase the heat and pressed a few other buttons. Soon her bottom was warming too, it was an odd sensation but not unpleasant with how cold she was all over. 

Ben rubbed his hands together before putting the car in gear and driving away from the curb. 

“So… where are you from?” He asked her, his eyes never leaving the road.

“Umm… I-“ She really didn’t know how to answer that. What was she supposed to say? ‘ _Hi, I come from the place that grants wishes and I decided to fulfill yours personally because I think you’re cute?”._ Get it together. 

“That’s ok, you don’t need to say.” He said, a scowl crossing his face and she was relieved that he didn’t expect an answer from her. 

“I don’t know how to answer that. Nowhere I guess.” Trying her best to be forthcoming.

“Rey from No Where?” He said with a hint of bemusement.

She huffed a laugh.

“Why not.” She mused, watching the world go by outside her window. 

“What are you doing here? It’s not exactly the easiest place to make your way.”

“I just thought it was the best place to find what I’m looking for. It must be hard to be lonely in a place so big.” She tried, going for vague but hedging around the one thing that ultimately brought them together.

His breath hitched at her admission. 

“You’re lonely, too.” He muttered under his breath as if he couldn’t stop himself.

“Yes.” She said raising her chin, there was no point in lying about it. 

“You’re not alone anymore.” He took his eyes off the road for a moment, his gaze reassuring and earnest. 

“Neither are you.” She offered and his mouth twitched in an approximation of a smile before falling flat and returning his attention to the road. 

Before long they were pulling into an underground garage and, the yellow of the overhead lights were an unpleasant contrast with the grey concrete that surrounded them on all sides.

“It’s late, you can stay here tonight if you want. We can find you something better in the morning.” He offered before getting out. She followed his lead, adjusting the backpack over her shoulders when she got out of the car.

She walked with him towards the elevators, their steps echoing eerily through the space, he pushed a button for one of the upper floors once inside the compartment. It was a quiet ride up the twelve flights, Ben’s eyes were glued to the panel above the doors that indicated what floor they were on as he shifted his weight uncomfortably next to her. 

When they arrived at his floor, he cleared his throat and exited, gesturing for her to follow along. It was nice inside the building art adorned the walls and it wasn’t the kind of industrial carpet one found in office buildings. 

He keyed open his door and held it for her to enter. It was what she remembered was called a luxury apartment. The furniture was nice, the windows took up the whole outside wall of the living space, the city skyline laid out before them. Pristine was the word that came to mind when she noticed the smooth shine of surfaces and hard lines of the furniture. It was one of the largest apartments she could ever remember being in and she had yet to see a bedroom, maybe the couch pulled out. 

“Would you like something to drink? Have you eaten?” He asked, his weight was shifting nervously again, and his hand carded through is hair.

“I don’t want to be a bother.” She said, pulling herself away from observing his home to focus on him. 

“Not a bother. I didn’t eat much earlier, there’ s a pizza place around the corner that delivers late.”

She remembered pizza, she remembered that she liked it. 

“That sounds good.” She said with an eager smile.

“What do you want on it?”

“Whatever you’re having.”

“Ok.” He pulled out his phone and started tapping the screen. “Should be here in about half an hour.”

There was awkward silence. 

“Here, let me show you your room.”

“My room?” First, he was just going to help her find a place to go and now he was treating her like a guest, his change made her dizzy but not in a bad way.

“Yeah, it’s just a spare room. My parents used it a few times but otherwise it doesn’t get much use. It has its own bathroom, too. If you don’t have anything…” He trailed off and gestured vaguely as they walked down the hall. “I can get you some shampoo, toothpaste, stuff like that.”

She was left speechless nobody had ever been this generous with her. Part of her felt like it was a trap, like something was going to get ripped away from her and she gripped the straps of her bag to ground herself. Her heart raced with the anxiety of losing something that she didn’t even have yet. 

He pushed open the door to ‘her room’ and turned on the light. It was a warm space, more welcoming than the living room, filled with wood furniture. The bed was unmade and there was an open door that must have been a bathroom on the opposite side. 

“It’s clean, the bedding is in the trunk there.” He indicated to the box at the foot of the bed. He walked towards the bathroom turning on the light there too. “There’s towels in the cabinet and looks like some hotel shampoos and a spare toothbrush,” he seemed to mentally catalogue things as he listed off what was in the drawer. 

“If you’re staying a while, I can take you shopping for things you need or like better.” Her eyes stung and some angry animal clawed inside her chest. For the first time in her life, she felt like someone saw her, it made her feel vulnerable. Her jaw tensed not wanting to follow the impulse to lash out and push him away. 

“Thank you.” She said pushing down the ugly feelings and turning to the bed. She slipped out of the coat and bag, then tried to hand back the coat and gloves to Ben. 

He halted himself, looked at the proffered items then looked back at her. 

“Keep them, until we can get you something else.” 

Ben considered her for a brief moment before heading to the door. 

“Pizza will be here shortly, I’ll let you get settled.” 

She looked around her and realized she’d need to get the bed made if she was staying. She wanted to stay, she wasn’t going to let him disappear that easily, not when he had made her such a lovely offer. She pulled the bedding out of the trunk at the foot of the bed, the wood was fragrant, similar to the cologne on his coat, and she found that she liked it. The sheets were soft, and the comforter was heavy, and she could tell it would be warm. The bed was so inviting she had to tear herself away to join Ben out in the kitchen, as he was setting the table.  
  


“Thank you for doing this.” She said as she sat at the counter as he moved between the cabinets and table. 

He took in a shaky breath and nodded.

“I’ve been in your place before I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.” 

“Oh.” She said unable to hide her curious surprise.

Without prompting he continued.

“When I was 15, I struggled with getting along with my parents. They both worked a lot, added to the general teenage bullshit.” He huffed a laugh, but it wasn’t amused. “They sent me to live with my uncle, since he had more time for me. It didn’t work out, he was controlling, bullheaded and we got into it and one night I ran away.” His hands were on his hips and he shrugged at the memory.

“What happened?”

His eyes met hers and there was a sorrow to them that made her heart clench and her stomach fill with dread. 

“Lived in a park for a while. Then I started working for this guy, Snoke. He’s pretty fucking, awful and I’m trying to get out, but he’s so well connected…” He said, his mouth tugged into a half grimace. 

“I’m sorry, that happened to you.” Rey said, her heart broke for him. No wonder he was lonely, if he was trapped in a job he hated and struggled to get along with his family.

“It’ll be better eventually.” He said it like it was a mantra rather than something he fully believed. It was a familiar tone to the one she was used to hearing from herself.

“You said your parents have stayed here?” She asked, wanting to know more about him.

“Yeah, it’s better between us now, not great, but better. My mom’s trying to help get me out of the contract I have with my boss.”

“Ah. What do you do?”

“I work for a large bank in corporate loans. I’ve always had a head for numbers.”

“Oh, but you were walking through the park?” It seemed like a strange place for a banker to be walking with a co-worker that he didn’t like, to meet a boss that was terrible.

He gave another humorless huff. “If you meet in the dark of night, outside, there’s no witnesses and fewer chances you’re being bugged.”

Her eyes widened with the admission of how bad it was. 

“That sounds terrible.” She said softly.

He shook his head and a dark look came over his features.

“If you think you’d feel safer someplace else, I’m more than happy to get you there.” He said with a tone of defeat, like he felt like he didn’t deserve to be in another person’s company. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong and you’re trying to fix the situation you’re in. Why would I leave?”

“Nobody stays for long.” He gave as a cryptic response, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He didn’t need to elaborate, she understood.

Ben opened the door and took the items from the delivery driver his arms were full of boxes and a tray of drinks. 

He set the items on the table, taking the beverage he wanted and letting her decide for herself what she wanted. 

Her eyes widened at the buffet he had ordered enough to feed a family of five. He hadn’t just ordered pizza there were also breadsticks and a salad for each of them with some sort of sweet looking thing that she didn’t recognize. 

“Dessert pizza.” Ben offered when he caught her peering at it. “I didn’t know what you’d like but figured you’d be hungry.”

“Thank you.” She said as she eagerly dug in. She couldn’t help but notice Ben’s furtive glances to her as she ate.

“Wha?” She said mouth full around a breadstick. 

He grinned and shook his head. 

“You’re very enthusiastic.” 

“I’m sorry.” She tried covering her mouth, reminding herself that manners existed. “I haven’t had food this good in a long time.”

His eyes softened and his grin wavered. 

“I’m just glad you like it. Best pizza in the city really.” He said with a shrug and his mouth tugged at the corner in an attempt to smile.

They made small talk after the heavy pre-dinner conversation, Rey attempted to speak about her old life, but she didn’t quite know how to explain. So, she stuck with simple truths, an old boss that didn’t treat her right and didn’t pay her enough to really live and a life of loneliness.

They talked for what seemed like hours and the clock on the stove said it was the early morning before Rey had her fill and they were both exhausted enough to call it quits.

She helped Ben clean up, despite his protests and went to bed with a full belly and something other than the feeling of dread that came with her old life.

The next few days happened without much incident, Rey stayed, and Ben encouraged her to. They had settled into a soothing rhythm. She found that they often touched one another, his hand on the small of her back while guiding her through a door or moving behind her in the kitchen, their fingers lingering when handing each other coffee cups or remotes. 

One night they were on the couch, watching a scary movie and Rey practically jump up and ran, only to find Ben’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, gently pressing her into his side as his thumb made soothing arches against her arm. She could hear his heartbeat in his chest where her ear pressed against him and it felt like she was always meant to be there. And for the next few weeks that was just how they watched TV together.

It was weeks later before Ben was finally able to begin to extract himself from his work situation. Rey had been volunteering at a local food bank, while she was trying to figure out how to get documentation so she could work in earnest. Ben encouraged her to do something to get out of the house, he didn’t need money, but he thought it would be good for her to interact with people besides himself. 

It was coming on a month of her living with him when he came home from work, his hair mussed more than usual and his tie loose, indicating a rough day.

“Rey?” Ben’s voice was low, and his face was stormy and serious, she froze in her steps afraid of what was next. “I talked to my mom today. She said that if I was going to leave Snoke’s employ I probably wouldn’t be able to stay here and still be able to find work in my field.”

“Oh.” Her heart sank, he was going to leave. She tried to blink back the tears that pricked her eyes. Her breathing increased, as panic began to set in.

“I know you’ve been trying to get settled and my mom has offered to help you get whatever documentation you need.” He offered, she didn’t miss the tone of desperation. 

“You told her about me?” She was surprised, Ben was tended not to share personal things with his mother. They talked about his job and the weather and that was really about it. 

His eyes flicked to her before nodding. 

“Is that okay?” He still didn’t know a whole lot of details about her old life, other than she couldn’t go back, that there was nothing to go back to. 

“Yes.” She nodded, despite the worry there was relief in him not keeping her a secret, not that she had felt like that on most days. 

“Good. I’ll set something up for you two to meet. She’s coming to visit this weekend. She’ll be staying at a hotel, but we can have dinner or something so you can meet her.”

“Am I in the wa-“ But he didn’t let her get the sentence out before he cut her off.

“No.” He took in a deep breath as if he were unsure of how to proceed and to be honest, she didn’t know where he was going. But it felt like a goodbye. It was a feeling she was familiar with.

“I was actually wondering…” She watched as he chewed on the inside of his cheek and her fingers twisted into knots. “If you’d want to move with me?” He said it like a question, his eye widened in some mix of fear and hope. She froze, it wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Do you want me to?” She asked hesitantly, she was just as afraid of his answer as he seemed of hers. 

“Yes.” He said without hesitation, nodding his approval. It was then that the dam of tears broke as a nervous bubble of laughter came out of her throat to release the tension she held. 

“Rey?” He asked, the tone of worry and concern present in his voice, she didn’t even realize she hadn’t answered him. That she was just standing there with tears running down her cheeks.

“Yes.” She sobbed unable to get herself under control and by her next inhale his arms were wrapped around her and his hand was tucking her head under his chin. 

He let out his own nervous chuckle, and his chest rose and fall as he got his own breathing under control. 

“Why are you so upset?”

“I’m not,” she sniffed. “I thought…” She sucked in a breath trying to find her center and failing. “You were gonna leave.” Saying it out loud confirmed her fears, and more hot tears slid down her cheek.

“No, no, no. That’s not what I want.” He said to her gently as walked her over to the couch to sit, tissue box in hand so she could wipe away the tears that had flooded her cheeks. “That’s why I told my mom about you, I needed her to know that you were important to me and that if you didn’t want to come with, I needed to know you were going to be set.”

She swallowed and her breathing slowed with the occasional hiccup, but the tears still flowed freely, teetering somewhere between relief and embarrassment.

“I don’t understand.” They had become friends or something like it the last few weeks. Although, there were things that said they were more than that, cuddling on the couch, sharing bowls of ice cream, and lingering touches before they said good night. 

“I want to be more, than… this.” He said in a rush as he gestured vaguely between them. “With you I feel like I finally found the thing that had been missing in my life. But with all the work stuff still up in the air I didn’t want to start something and have you want something different. I also didn’t want you to feel like you had to be with me in order to stay here.”

It was his turn to panic again, his words tumbled out and his hands fidgeted with the weight of what he’d been going through. 

She took his hands in hers to still them, letting the soothing feeling that came when they touched overtake her. 

“Sometimes…” He bit his lip and looked away as if embarrassed.

“What?”

“Sometimes… sometimes, it’s like my wish came true when I found you that night.” He said, his brow lowered in some internal conflict.

She took in a breath and bit her lip, letting go of his hand as if she’d been burned. 

“What?” He looked alarmed. “Is that weird? I know I can be intense sometimes.”

“Not as weird as it could be.” She hedged taking a deep breath. It was her chance to come forward and be honest. What if he didn’t believe her? 

“What if I told you that… that I was your wish?” She asked him, biting her lip, tears coming to her eyes again, fearful he’d think she was crazy or worse.

“What do you mean?” He asked hesitantly, his gaze was scrutinizing and for a moment she wished she hadn’t felt so brave. 

She stood up and paced the length of the windows trying to work up the courage to push forward. 

“I…. I came from a wish farm. My old boss, would give me a quota of wishes that I was allowed to grant and there were rules about what I could grant.”

“Like a fairy?” She expected questions but not that one, it gave her some relief. 

She stopped and turned to look at him.

“Yes and no? I granted wishes but they weren’t made to me in particular and I was not an earthbound being at the time.”

“Oh.” That did not seem to ease his confusion, nor the tension in the room but she was pleased he wasn’t shoving her out the apartment door or calling the authorities.

“You wished on a star, a few weeks before I arrived. You wished to not be alone anymore.”

His eyes widened in surprise. She knew he remembered.

“I wasn’t supposed to take your star off the wishing floor, but there was something about you that spoke to me… So, I put your wish in my pocket and kept it with me…. I would watch you when I couldn’t sleep… sometimes, it felt like you could see me.” 

Ben’s breath hitched at her admission and she let him have the space to respond. 

“Sometimes, when I’d look out the window it was like eyes were staring back at me that weren’t my own.” He admitted to her, he was thoughtful for a moment. “So, the night in the park?”

“I got fed up with my job and granted your wish, by answering it myself.” Her cheeks burned, ashamed of her selfishness, what if he only wanted her because she rigged the system.

“That’s why it was like you appeared out of nowhere, and don’t have any documents.” Ben said, putting the pieces together.

“Correct.”

“Why you were surprised when you saw my face.”

“Yes.” 

He swallowed and she watched as he got lost in his thoughts, his eyes looking around but not seeing.

“Is this real? What I feel for you, or is this made up, like a trick?” She could hear a layer of anger amongst the other emotions and she couldn’t blame him. But she had to admit that the question stung, despite it being a fair one to ask.

“I can’t conjure feelings that aren’t there. That’s not how my wishes work. If we were meant to be friends instead, that would still be a fulfillment of the wish.”

He seemed to visibly relax then, taking in the information. 

“So, what I feel is real?” He asked, seeking reassurance.

“Yes.”

“Do you feel the same?” Wide, amber eyes met hers again. It seemed to be another question where he seemed afraid of the answer.

“Yes.” She would be content with his friendship but there was something else just beneath the surface that pulsed and sang when they were together, when their skin connected, when his heartbeat lulled her into a peaceful calm at the end of the day. 

He stood from the sofa and for a moment she was afraid he’d leave, only for him to close the space between them in three long strides. His hands cupped her cheeks and his eyes were watery and bloodshot from the whirlwind of emotions as he searched hers as if to be sure that all of this was real. 

She put her hands on his waist and the contact seemed to trigger something within him as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. Their kiss was damp with tears, and their lips were swollen from crying but just like everything else they found their rhythm with that, too. 

When they parted Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead and just held her. 

“If you ever want something else…” He started as he tried to give her an out.

“I won’t.”

“But if…”

“I know.” She knew enough of him now, that his generosity with her wouldn’t change. He was just as much a fulfillment of her own wish as she was his. 

“So, what’s next?” He asked, his voice a deep rumble that came from his chest. 

“I guess we learn how to live with being happy.” She answered as she looked up to him. He looked down at her, gifting her with one of his rare, full smiles. 

“I think you’re right.”

After that things continued in a similar flowing path. Not everything was easy, but they were patient with one another and learned from their mistakes. Lingering touches turned into lingering kisses and within a few days she stopped sleeping in the guest room.

Rey met Leia on that first weekend before everything changed for the better and eventually, she met Han. They both doted on her like she was their own. Ben was able to get a job doing something he enjoyed, which was accounting for a non-for-profit in his hometown. 

The home they picked wasn’t as lavish as the first apartment Ben had shared with her. But it was simple, and it felt like a home with its hardwood floors and the overly colorful rugs that Rey found thrift shopping. It had a garden in the back where she learned she had a green thumb. Ben encouraged her to grow every kind of plant she could find and one weekend, for their anniversary, Han and Ben built a bench swing in the back. It was soothing and sturdy and at night she could tuck herself into Ben’s side and watch the stars hoping that everyone could be just a lucky as they were


End file.
